All I Want for Christmas
by rookiegirl
Summary: As Pete and Jillian embark on their first Christmas together, Pete is in a quandary about what to give her. Together, they find the perfect way to celebrate this memorable first Christmas.


Disclaimer: I have once again borrowed the main Adam-12 characters in order to continue the Pete/Jillian saga, for my reading and writing pleasure, as well as the reading pleasure of fellow Adam-12 fans.

All I Want for Christmas…

Standing in the locker room, and putting the final touches on their uniforms for the evening, Officer Pete Malloy and his partner, Officer Jim Reed were casually discussing the upcoming Christmas holiday festivities.

"So, have you figured out what you're going to get Jillian for Christmas?" Jim asked.

"Not yet, and time's running out, fast!" Pete responded in an exasperated voice. "It's only two weeks away, and every time I ask her what she thinks she might like she just says 'I have all I want for Christmas, right here in front of me.' Do you have any idea how hard it is to buy a present for someone that won't even give you a hint?"

"I feel your pain, partner. Jean was like that on our first few Christmases together. Now she just tells me outright what she wants; she'll even go so far as to write it out, detail by detail, so I'll be sure and get the right item. Let me tell ya, it makes things a lot simpler!"

"Yeah? Well d'ya think you could get Jean to ask Jillian what she'd like and then maybe she could tell me, 'cause that sure would save me a big headache."

Laughing at his friends' dilemma he just shook his head and said "Now where would the fun be in that? Besides, it's nice to see you finally getting a chance to sweat the small stuff that us married guys get to deal with all of the time."

"Thanks a lot, pal" Pete shot back at Jim with a look that said he was not amused.

Filing out of the locker room with the other officers and heading to roll call, Pete caught Jim smiling to himself and thought _Great! I've just given him an easy target to hit tonight. I can't win._

As they entered the roll call room, still smiling, Jim thought _this is too good to let go of this easily. I'm gonna have some fun with this tonight! _

Roll call and inspection went off in the normal routine manner. The officers were instructed to keep an extra diligent watch in their assigned area, as there had been an increase in burglaries, robberies, and drunk drivers; unfortunately, the increase was not an uncommon occurrence during the holiday season.

After roll call, Pete and Jim made quick work of obtaining the keys to their cruiser, securing their shotgun and other equipment and doing their pre-shift vehicle inspection before heading out onto the streets.

Pulling out onto the street Pete said "Don't forget to clear us."

Picking up the mic, Jim cleared them as they began their four to midnight shift, thankful that as of right now, everything was pretty quiet. They both knew that during any time of the year that could change very quickly; add to that the holiday season and things could get out of hand even faster.

Picking up where the conversation had left off earlier, Jim looked towards Pete and said

"Well, what've you gotten your girlfriends for Christmas in the past?"

"I don't remember. Besides, this is our first Christmas together so it has to be something really special. Something that she'll always cherish. Ya know what I mean?"

"Well, how about a special ornament or something like a collection of something that you can add to each Christmas or on other special holidays."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Does she collect anything?"

Interrupted by dispatch…

"1-Adam-12, handle a family dispute, 614 W. Merritt, handle code 2."

Picking up the mic, Jim acknowledged "614 W. Merritt; 1-Adam-12, roger."

The two partners rode in silence to the given address. Idle chat would have to wait until later, right now they were readying themselves for the family dispute. Sometimes you just never knew what you were going to walk into.

Arriving at the address a few minutes later, the officers could hear a man and woman yelling at each other; they could also hear a young child in the background, crying.

Donning their hats and placing their nightsticks in their belt holders, they approached the front door of the house.

Knocking loudly on the door, Pete yelled "Police, open up!"

Suddenly, the door was flung open by a rather large, angry looking gentleman.

"What d'ya want?" he demanded.

Pete, speaking in a firm voice, said "Sir, I'm Officer Malloy and this is Officer Reed; we received a complaint about a family disturbance at this address. Do you mind if we come in?"

"We don't need no cops here. Just mind you own business and go somewhere else!" yelled the man as he tried to shut the door.

Holding on to what little patience that he was already feeling for this man, Pete reached out to keep the door from shutting, and said, "Sir, let's just do this the easy way, huh? Now, we've had a complaint and we have to investigate it. Let us come in and make sure everything is okay and then we'll be on our way. How 'bout it?"

This time, the man took a step back and said "Yeah, whatever. Maybe while you're here you can shut that trap of my wife's'. She's been on me all afternoon; ever since I got home from work, nag, nag, nag."

The officers, exchanging looks of _let's just get this over with_, stepped into the house and looked around. The room looked as if a tornado had gone through. The man's wife was nowhere to be seen and the child that had been crying was now sitting on the couch, sucking his thumb. _He's gotta be about the same age as Jimmy_, thought Jim. _He shouldn't be subjected to all of this. Poor kid._

Taking out his notebook and pen, Pete began to ask the general questions of the man.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"Miltford; Stanley Miltford. That's M-I-L-T-F-O-R-D," he said sarcastically.

"And your wife's' name, Mr. Miltford?"

"Nothing that I can repeat in front of the kid, there" he indicated, flipping his hand toward the young boy on the couch."

Losing his patience just a bit more, Pete demanded "Mr. Miltford, just give me your wife's name so we can do our jobs."

"Lilly Miltford. Spelled the same way as mine." This earned the man a glare from Pete.

The little boy on the couch began to cry again and Jim walked over and bent down in front of him, speaking soothing words to the distraught child, while still keeping an eye on his partner and Mr. Miltford. The child seemed to be calming down somewhat and Jim was just returning to a standing position, when the missing, and equally as large as her husband, Mrs. Lilly Miltford decided to make an unpleasantly loud appearance.

Charging into the room like a wild woman, with her hands flailing, and yelling at the top of her lungs "I want that no good for nothing lily livered, lyin', lazy man out of my house, NOW!" as she headed straight for where Pete was standing with Stanley Miltford.

Immediately Jim jumped in front of her and put his arms out to stop her, while yelling over her ranting "That's enough!"

Mr. Miltford was trying to forge his way through Pete, who was fighting a tough battle to keep him back and also yelling "Just settle down or we'll arrest both of ya'!"

The little boy on the couch was crying again, which was really ripping at the officers' hearts, but at the moment, neither one could afford to take their eyes off the combatants.

Hearing the child's cries becoming louder caused both parties, albeit reluctantly, to settle down, although they continued to glare at each other.

Pete caught Jims' eye and in unspoken communication indicated that he should have Mrs. Miltford take the child and go into the other room.

Speaking, Jim said "Mrs. Miltford, I think you need to pick up your little one. We can take him into the other room and get him calmed down."

As if the wind had suddenly been knocked out of her sails, she nodded her head and walked over to pick up the crying toddler, who immediately settled down and buried his head on her shoulder.

Jim walked Mrs. Miltford and her son into the other room, so that he could speak with her while Pete talked with her husband.

After they left the room, Pete said to the husband "Now, you wanna get back to where we left off and tell me what's going on?"

Sighing, Mr. Miltford walked over and sat on the couch. Lowering his eyes to the floor he said

"Are you married, officer?"

Pete, tongue rolling the inside of his cheek, said "No, Sir. Can we get back to the problem at hand, please?"

"Well, you know, we didn't always fight like this; it's just been since the kid was born. It used to be that she'd pay all of her attention to me. I walked on water with that woman; but after the kid came along, all she could do was find fault with everything I do. I work hard all day and when I come home, I just wanna have a beer and unwind a little bit before supper, ya know?"

Pete just nodded as Mr. Miltford continued, "well anyways, she always wants me play with Junior, ya know, take him for a walk, read to him and stuff; but I just don't feel like doin' anything when I get home, ya know? And all she can do is nag at me and call me lazy 'cause I just want a little rest after a hard days work, ya' know?"

Still nodding, and keeping his face void of expression, Pete couldn't help but think _Man, this is your family; your little boy; why wouldn't you want to spend some time with them after being gone all day?_

Meanwhile in the other room…

"Now, Mrs. Miltford, you want to tell me what's going on?" said Jim.

Sighing heavily, and a bit teary eyed, Mrs. Miltford said "All I want him to do is spend a little time with Junior, here. I mean, we're a family and that's what family does, aint it? Spend time together."

"Yes, Mam" said Jim.

"Well, he's gone at work all day and when he comes home, he don't pay no attention to Junior or me. All he wants to do is sit in front of that television until supper's ready. Junior don't understand that his daddy is tired and so he tries to get Stanley to play with him. But Stanley just yells at him and then he starts cryin' so I gotta pick him up and then I can't get supper fixed on time and then Stanley and I start to fight, and well… it's just like that every day and I'm tired of it."

Nodding, Jim said "Have you two tried to sit down and talk about how you could go about things differently. You know, maybe take a few minutes when your husband comes home and sit down, all together. Your husband could play with Junior for a little bit while the two of you talk about your day. Maybe by trying that, Junior can have some time with his dad and then he might not be so cranky while your fixing supper and your husband is trying to relax."

"I suppose it's worth a try, officer. Maybe you and that other officer can tell that to Stanley, too. I think he'd listen to you guys."

"Yes, Mam, I'm sure my partner is probably saying the same thing that I just did." Jim said as the two walked back into the other room; Mrs. Miltford still holding Junior.

When they entered the room, Jim sent Pete a look that said 'these people need to talk'.

Nodding, Pete said, " Mr. Miltford, I think that you and your wife need to sit down and have a little talk, now that your both calmed down a bit."

"Yeah, Officer" said Mr. Miltford, "You're right, maybe we do need to just sit and talk for a little bit. That okay with you, honey?" he said to his wife.

"I think that's a good idea." she said, smiling and sitting down on the couch next to her husband, who began rubbing Juniors' back as the toddler slept, with his head on his mothers' shoulder.

Both officers smiled lightly at the couple and turned to leave.

Starting to rise, Mr. Miltford said "Thank you, officers, for coming out. We'll be okay, now. I'll show you out."

Holding up his hand to stop him from getting up, Pete said "No, don't get up; we'll see ourselves out. If you need us for anything else, please call. Don't let it get to an escalated state, okay? You've got a little boy there that needs both of his parents."

Both parties nodded their heads and began to talk softly as Pete and Jim let their selves out.

Out on the front porch, Pete and Jim both gave a sigh of relief, as both were glad that they didn't have to intervene and arrest either party. Both were thinking of that little boy.

Back in the car, Jim cleared them from the call and they continued to cruise their beat.

Sensing Jims' quietness, Pete asked "What's eating at ya, partner?"

"Oh, I don't know; I was just thinking about the Miltfords'. I mean, how can having a little one turn you against someone. Isn't that what getting married is all about? You know, you have a family; love another. Why do suppose raising a family is sometimes something that tears people apart instead of bringing them joy and closer together? I just don't get it." Jim said, shaking his head.

Pete, lost in his own similar thoughts said "Huh?"

"Pete, did you hear anything that I just said?" Jim asked in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah, I heard ya'; something about little ones bringing people closer together, right?" he said, giving Jim a quick glance.

"Yeah; I mean, take Jean and me; we were great as just a couple, but when Jimmy came along, it was like…well, you know, he rounded us out; made us complete. We became a family."

"Uhm-huh" Pete acknowledged while thinking _I wonder how becoming parents will affect Jillian and me if we ever have a little one?_

Just then, the radio beeped, pulling both officers from their inward thoughts.

The dispatchers voice came over the radio "1-Adam-12, respond to the Oakhill Elementary school, 1943 W. Pendleton; large group of juveniles loitering on the school playground."

Jim picked up the mic and acknowledged the call as Pete made a u-turn to head in the direction of the school.

They were only a few blocks from the school when the call came through and were soon pulling up along the west side of the building, near the playground area.

Looking around, they couldn't see anyone on the playground, or near the building. There were, however, several older teenagers out on the sidewalks, milling up and down, and standing around talking. Nothing appeared to be amiss.

"Whatever they were doing on the playground when the call came in, they aren't doing it now." Jim observed.

"Yeah; just the same, I think maybe we had better cruise around the neighborhood for a while; just in case something's brewing. I just got a hinky feeling about this, partner."

"Okay. Think we should call and alert Wells and Brinkman to stick close to the area for bit?"

"Couldn't hurt. Might want to alert Mac, also. I just don't like the way those kids are eyeballing the black and white." Pete stated as they slowly rolled past a group of three teenagers that appeared to be watching them as intently as they were being watched.

Jim picked up the mic and requested that the other officers and the sergeant meet him on the T.A.C. frequency. He then explained the situation and the other two units acknowledged that they would drift that way.

"What d'ya think their up to, Pete?"

"Probably no good; but then again, maybe nothing. Maybe they're just out enjoying the coolness of the evening…but I wouldn't put money on it. Burglaries in the area are on the rise, with the holidays and all. Better to ere on the side of caution and keep the citizens safe."

"Yeah, you're right" said Jim, casting a glance towards his partner.

Driving up a couple of blocks and turning, Pete figured that they would zigzag their way back through the side streets and down through some of the alleys, checking for possible signs of trouble or mischief along the way.

As the officers drove in silence, Jim continued to do a thorough scan of each area as they passed through, and Pete was also passively scanning while watching the road. So far all was checking out okay.

Turning, once again onto Pendleton and heading back toward the school, both officers sat up and took immediate notice that the juveniles were now gathering near the playground.

Picking up the mic, Jim called to the other units that a crowd was gathering at the school playground and to head their way. They still didn't know what they were about to walk into.

"Now I really wonder what's going on, Pete" said Jim.

"I don't know partner, but call it in and watch yourself" he responded cautiously as he pulled the patrol car over toward the curb.

Picking up the mic, Jim called in that they would be out of the car at the school playground, on the call involving juveniles. As he replaced the mic, he could hear the other two patrol cars announce that they were headed that way, as well.

Using caution, both officers donned their hats and slowly exited the vehicle while simultaneously placing their night sticks in their holders; hands poised and ready near their duty weapons.

Slowly walking up to the crowd, senses on full alert and scanning the area the whole time, Pete said "Evening boys. What seems to be the big attraction here?"

Several of the juveniles mumbled unintelligibly while shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Seeing that most of the juveniles seemed to be looking toward one particular individual in the group, Pete directed his attention toward that young man and said "You there; what's going on out here? Why the gathering?"

"Well, Sir, we're just waiting for our coach to get here. See, we play in a basketball league on Saturday morning and our team is trying to do something for the community. Coach heard that there are several elderly couples in this neighborhood that might like to have help with putting up holiday decorations. Coach says it's good to help out folks that need help, ya know?"

Nodding his head, Pete asked "What's your name, son?"

"Bobby Simpson, Sir."

Nodding his head, Pete replied "Okay Bobby. What's your coach's name?"

"Coach Sneary; I mean Bill Sneary, Sir."

"And he's supposed to be meeting you here?"

"Yes, Sir; oh hey, there he is now" Bobby said, pointing to an old brown beater that was pulling up behind the black and white. Wells and Brinkman pulled in behind the brown car, and the Sergeant pulled up across the street.

Exiting the brown vehicle was a middle-aged gentleman in a black lightweight jacket. He approached the officers saying "G'deveing Officers. I'm Bill Sneary. Are my boys behaving themselves?"

Nodding his head toward the gentleman, Pete said "Mr. Sneary, I'm Officer Malloy" and indicating Jim "and this is Officer Reed. We received a complaint that the juveniles were gathering on the school playground. We're just here to make sure nothing is going on that shouldn't be."

"Oh no, officer. See these boys play basketball together in a city league. Most of 'em come from lower income homes and, well, sometimes they have the 'I'm gonna take care of ME first attitude'. So we like to encourage our young athletes to get involved in their communities. You know, show 'em that they can help themselves by helping others."

"But Mr. Sneary, it's almost dark out; what can you possibly hope to get accomplished yet tonight?"

"Tonight we are just going door to door and passing out these flyers, offering the help and giving a phone number that they can call if they want help. We do most of our work on Saturday afternoons; sometimes we have to come back on Sunday afternoon to finish something up" he said, handing Pete a flyer, and then waiting for him to read it before continuing on.

After scanning the flyer, Pete handed it off to Jim, who also scanned it and then handed it back to Mr. Sneary.

Pete looked at Jim and then nodded to the other two patrol cars and said "better let 'em know everything's' okay, here."

Nodding, Jim left the group and headed over to the Sergeants' car. He spent a few minutes talking to the sergeant, and then went to patrol car and ran Mr. Snearys' license plate number.

As he was heading back to Pete and the group, the other two patrol cars pulled away.

Turning his attention back to Mr. Sneary, Pete said "You were saying, Mr. Sneary."

"Like I was saying, one of the projects that we like to do is go house to house and offer our help to the elderly. We put up lights and decorations during the holidays and mow lawns and do minor house repairs and chores in the summer. Keeps the boys outta mischief, if you follow me."

"Yes, Sir, I follow you; and I think it's a great idea" Pete agreed "but in the future, you may want to call the station and let them know what area you are going to be working in. Around this time of year, burglaries pick up, and when people see unfamiliar faces loitering in their neighborhoods, they tend to get a bit suspicious."

"Yes, Officer. I understand and I'll be sure to do that. Will it be okay if we go ahead and hand out the flyers yet tonight, though?"

"I don't see why not; just see to it that you aren't out here too late, huh?"

"No, Sir; we won't be. And, thanks."

"You're welcome, Mr. Sneary. You have a nice evening." Pete said, touching the tip of his hat and turning away from the group and heading towards where Jim stood near the cruiser.

The partners both got back into the cruiser and Pete said, "You didn't happen to run that plate while you were over here, did ya?"

"Yeah, it's clean. Car's registered to him; you still got that 'hinky' feeling?'

"Yeah, but we don't have any reason to doubt him; keep that license number handy, just in case."

"Yeah, okay."

Clearing from the call, the officers continued to cruise their beat.

The rest of the evening was pleasantly uneventful except for a few routine traffic violations and Jim and Pete were able to get off of work at midnight, as scheduled.

"You going to Jillian's after work or is she coming over to your place?" Jim asked, as they were in the locker room changing into their civilian clothes.

With a touch of concern in his voice, he replied, "Nah, probably neither. I'd be willing to bet that she's been asleep for at least the last two hours."

"Everything okay with you two?" Jim asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's just that she's been kind of tired lately, and she didn't feel very well at all last week." _Not to mention how grumpy she was_ he silently recalled. "She seems okay this week, but I'm sure the rest will do her good. I'll go over and check on her tomorrow morning."

With the knowing laugh of a man that's been married awhile, Jim gave his partner a friendly, condescending pat on the back and before walking away, said, "Pete, you really don't know anything about women, do ya?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pete retorted in a slightly raised voice as his partner was leaving through the locker room door.

"You'll figure it out, Pete; you'll figure it out." Jim replied as the door shut behind him, leaving a bewildered Pete standing alone in the locker room shaking his head and thinking to himself _sometimes I just don't understand that partner of mine. I don't know anything about…_and then, as if the light suddenly came on _OHHHH! I think I know what he's getting at now_. Despite being alone in the locker room, he could feel his face turning red with embarrassment.

********

Twenty minutes later, pulling into the parking lot behind the apartment building, Pete could see that his landlady, Mrs. O'Brien, was standing on a ladder and looking into the large garbage dumpster. She was holding a flashlight calling "here kitty, kitty, kitty" as she scanned the light over the garbage inside.

Getting out of his vehicle, he said "Mrs. O'Brien?"

"Oh, good evening Pete. I'm so glad that you're here! I need your help," she said, as she came down off of the ladder and walked over to him. Taking him by the arm, she led him back over to the dumpster.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Well, I kept hearing this little 'mewing' sound; you know, like a kitten makes. Well, I listened really close and I think that it's coming from in there," she said, gesturing toward the inside of the dumpster. "Would you mind looking around in there for me? I'd do it, but I just can't seem to lean over far enough to really see anything, even standing on that ladder."

Taking the flashlight from her, Pete climbed up the first few steps of the ladder and shining the light back and forth in a side to side swiping motion, began looking inside the dumpster.

"I don't see or hear anything, Mrs. O'Brien. Are you sure it wasn't a neighbors' cat lurking around somewhere and maybe it's already left?"

"No, I'm sure it was coming from inside the dumpster; it couldn't have climbed out because I just heard it right before you drove up. It sounds like a little kitten. The poor little thing won't be able to get out on its' own, you know."

Nodding, Pete just looked at her and said "Yes, Mam. I'll look again" and turned back to the dumpster, performing the same side to side motion with the flashlight as he visually scanned the surface of the garbage. _Man this stuff STINKS, _he thought.

"Maybe it would help if you called to it." Mrs. O'Brien offered.

"Do what?"

"Call to it. You know 'here kitty, kitty'."

Nodding, Pete turned back to the dumpster and in a deadpan voice said "Here kitty, kitty." to no avail.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Peter Malloy! Put a melodious tune in your voice when you call for the kitty or you'll scare it away!" Mrs. O'Brien chastised.

_Melodious? _He thought, as he stood looking down at his landlady.

Turning back to the dumpster, he called out in a slightly animated voice "here kitty, kitty, kitty," and then looked surprised as he was quickly rewarded with a tiny 'mew'.

Smiling at Mrs. O'Brien, he said "I think you're right, there's a kitten in there. Question is, where at in there and what's the best way to get to it?"

"I told you! I knew I heard a tiny little call for help."

"Yes, Mam, you did."

"Why don't you just climb in there and look around for it. It's probably too scared to come out of hiding on it's own."

Giving his landlady an absolutely incredulous look, he said "You want me to crawl through the garbage to find the kitten?"

"Well…yes; that is if you don't mind. That poor little thing is probably scared; and just listen to that little sound that it's making. It might even be hurt. Poor little darling."

By now, the kitten was mewing at an alarming rate and, after looking at his landlady's' pleading expression, Pete knew that he didn't have any choice but to go in and search for it.

Letting out a big sigh he said, "Okay. Can you hold the flashlight while I climb into the dumpster?"

Her face breaking into a huge smile, Mrs. O'Brien said "I certainly can" and she proceeded to take the flashlight from him.

Pete, listening closely, could pinpoint the mewing as coming from the back part of the dumpster, so he gingerly climbed over the front edge and onto the top of the many garbage bags.

Letting his weight settle for a few seconds, he listened closely to make sure that he could still hear the kittens' mews, and then taking the flashlight from his landlady, he hunched down and made his way toward the back of the dumpster, very carefully.

"Keep talking to it" Mrs. O'Brien yelled from up on the ladder where she had climbed to hand Pete the flashlight.

"Keep, what?" he yelled back.

"You know, keep calling to it"

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Blowing out an exasperated breath and wishing right now for nose plugs, Pete thought _I feel ridiculous; I'm glad that it's dark out and nobody else but Mrs. O'Brien is around to see this. And this stench…this stench will never come out of my clothes!_

Meanwhile, up in Jillian's' apartment…

_What is that incessant racket going on outside? _Thought Jillian, as she got up off of the couch where she had fallen asleep while reading a book.

Going to the window that faced the back parking lot, she looked out and could see the dark outline of two figures; one in the dumpster and one standing up on something next to it.

_Oh my gosh! People really do go through the trash! _She thought, shaking her head in disbelief.

_Well, they don't need to be going through our trash! _Grabbing a flashlight, and pointing it down towards the pair, she quietly opened the window and then, turning on the flashlight, yelled "Hey, you! You and your little buddy get outta that dumpster before I call the police!"

Looking up into the beam from her flashlight, Pete shielded his eyes and hollered up towards her, "Jillian, it's me, Pete. Turn that thing off before you blind me!"

"PETE?" Jillian questioned in surprise. "Why are you rooting through the trash at one o'clock in the morning?"

"I'm looking for a kitten." He hollered, as if it were a natural, everyday occurrence to be standing knee deep in a trash dumpster, searching for a kitten.

"Most people go to the animal shelter when they want a kitten" Jillian yelled back at him.

Shooting her a look that should've made her want to disappear back into the comfort of her apartment, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, then yelled "Are you gonna stay up there heckling me, or are you gonna come down here and help me?"

Giggling, Jillian replied "Just give me a minute and I'll be down."

"Bring a towel along!" Pete yelled.

"Gotcha" came her reply.

Jillian grabbed a towel and a piece of ham lunch meat to use as bait, and then hurried down the stairs and out the back door of the apartment building. She went over to stand next to the ladder and looked up at Mrs. O'Brien.

"Hi Mrs. O'Brien"

"Oh, hello Jillian. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am, thank you. I think your chicken soup did the trick. Thanks for bringing it up to me earlier."

"Oh, you're welcome, dear. I'm glad it helped."

Pete, hearing the conversation, couldn't help but laugh to himself. _Mrs. O's chicken soup to the rescue again!_

"Wasn't it nice of Pete to volunteer to look for the little kitten in there? He's such a gentleman." Mrs. O'Brien said.

_Volunteer my eye! _Thought Pete.

"Yeah, he's the best." Pete heard Jillian reply. He picked up his pace, just a tad, in looking for the kitten while thinking _I have to find that little bugger or I'll have two very unhappy women on my hands._

Gingerly feeling his way toward the back of the dumpster, he was surprised when a little paw suddenly shot out from between the back dumpster wall and a fast food bag, the tiny little claws catching Pete's left hand. Jerking his hand back quickly, he said "I found the little guy."

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?" came the two simultaneous questions from the women.

"I don't know, yet. He won't come out."

"Here Pete," said Jillian, handing the lunch meat to Mrs. O'Brien to hand to Pete, "hold this ham out to him and maybe he'll come to you."

"It's worth a try," he said, reaching up to take the ham slice from his landlady.

Holding the ham slice out in front of him, he could see the kitten peek it's tiny head out of it's hiding place, as it smelled the food. Seconds later, the tiny little head was followed by a tiny, scrawny little body, as the kitten cautiously made its' way over to the proffered feast being held out in front of it.

Pete waited patiently while the kitten sniffed and licked at the lunchmeat. When the kitten looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes, he laid down the flashlight and reached out with his other hand to scoop it up, while talking soothingly to it "good little kitten; you're safe now; we'll get you cleaned up and fed in no time at all."

Standing up and handing the kitten to Mrs. O'Brien, who in turn placed it into the towel that Jillian was holding, Pete said "Good work, ladies. That's one lucky little kitten. Poor thing's so scrawny, I don't know if he would've made it too much longer out here."

Jillian wrapped the kitten snugly in the towel and was softly talking to it as Mrs. O'Brien came down off of the ladder, followed closely by Pete.

Both women were beaming ear to ear with smiles, and Pete could've sworn that both had tears in their eyes. He couldn't help but smile, himself, catching a lump forming in his own throat.

Clearing his throat quickly, he said "I think maybe we ought to get that little bugger inside and make sure he's okay." This brooked no argument from the two as they turned and headed toward the back entrance of the building, leaving Pete to get the ladder.

He couldn't help but laugh at the two women and the fuss they were making over the kitten, especially Jillian. She was hovering over it like a mother hen. _That's it,_ thought Pete, _I'll get her a kitten for Christmas! No, that won't work. Well, maybe it would; she obviously likes cats. It's an idea, at least._

He fell into step behind the women and listened as they discussed what to do with the kitten next.

Mrs. O'Brien settled it with "You take the kitten up to your apartment and get it all cleaned up. Give it a little milk to drink and it'll probably sleep through the night. I'll come up in the morning and we'll figure out what to do with it."

Okay, Jillian readily agreed as they parted ways at Mrs. O'Briens' apartment.

Jillian waited for Pete, who was about ten-foot behind her. Turning to him, she stretched up and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips and said, "You are just the sweetest man alive and I love you so much! Thank you for rescuing the kitten."

"My pleasure, Sunshine" he replied, returning her kiss "but now, I need a shower…and a change of clothes!"

As though she was just taking notice of the unappealing smell for the first time, she wrinkled her nose and said "Yeah, I guess you do. Why don't I go clean up 'Scrappy' while you get cleaned up and then he and I will come over to your place for little while? Are you hungry? There's lots of chicken soup left. I can bring some over."

Continuing their conversation as they climbed the stairs to the second floor of the building, Pete replied "That doesn't sound too bad. I'll leave the door unlocked so you can just come in; or, if you want to wait until I'm finished in a little bit, I'll help you get 'Scrappy' cleaned up while the soup heats."

"Okay. Here," shoving the bundled kitten into his arms, "you take Scrappy and I'll go get the soup. Meet ya' at your place in less than two minutes." Then, like a whirlwind, Jillian spun around and entered into her apartment.

Looking at the little bundle in his arms, Pete smiled and said "Okay Scrappy, looks like we are on our own for a little bit." He couldn't help but smile as he was rewarded with a tiny 'mew.'

A short while later, both Pete and Scrappy were cleaned up and well fed and Pete and Jillian were sitting together on the sofa and talking about their respective days events. Scrappy was curled up and sleeping peacefully on an old blanket that Pete had folded up and put over in the corner of the room.

Jillian enjoyed this time that they spent together talking about the different calls that he and Jim had responded to. She was sure that there were details that he didn't share, but that was okay; she knew that he was very careful to leave out anything that might make her worry about his safety. He was also very careful about not revealing too much information, always leaving out victims' and complainants' names. None of the details really mattered; what really mattered was that they were able to have this time together.

After talking and snuggling for about two hours, Jillian caught Pete yawning and used that as excuse to call it a night. It was nearly three-thirty a.m. and, thankfully, neither one had to get up early for anything.

He walked her across the hall to her door and then took her into his arms and gave her a tender, gentle kiss, saying, "I find that this is getting to be the most difficult part of each night".

Pulling back, Jillian gave him a confused look and asked in a slightly bewildered tone "What is? Kissing me?"

Smiling slightly, and caressing her cheek with his thumb, he replied "Uh-Uh, there's nothing difficult about that. It's the saying 'goodnight' and letting you walk out of my apartment. You know you can stay, anytime you want to…if you want to; you don't have to go."

As much as Jillian wanted so very badly to stay with Pete, she hadn't yet been bold enough to take that step. She knew her reserves were fast melting and thought _okay, we're getting married, why shouldn't I stay if I want to? Especially if it's what we both want._

Knowing that her feelings were showing bright in her eyes, she took her key and put in the door lock and unlocked her door. Opening it up, she dropped the key inside and re-closed the door as she leaned up and kissed Pete. Pulling away slightly after a several seconds, she said "I seem to have locked myself out of my apartment. It's too late to bother Mrs. O'Brien for the spare key…so…can I stay at your place tonight?"

In a raspy voice Pete replied "Are you sure? I have a spare key to your place…if you're not sure."

The two of them stood there, gazing into each others' eyes, as if they could see straight to each others' heart, for what seemed an eternity, before Jillian softly said, "let me have your key."

Slowly reaching into this pocket, Pete produced the spare key to Jillian's' apartment and placed it in the door lock and turned it, unlocking and opening her door. Though he was a little disappointed, he knew that he would never push her into anything that she wasn't ready for.

As he was putting the key back into his pocket, Jillian slowly took it out of his hand, dropped it inside the opened door, and then closed the door once again, and said "I'm sure that I want to stay; I…uhm…I'm just not sure about…well, you know…"

Gathering her into his embrace, he gave her a gentle, tender kiss on the lips and said "Do you remember awhile back when I told you that nothing would happen between us until we're both ready for it?"

Nodding her head while holding Petes' gaze with her own, "Yeah."

"Well, I meant it, Sunshine. Only when it's right for both of us; not before. In the meantime, I would love to just hold you and be close to you…if that's what you want, too.

She stood there, looking up at him with her eyes full of love and glistening with unshed tears and then said "Pete, I love you with all of my heart; what did I ever do to deserve the love and happiness that you've given to me?"

Before Pete could give her any kind of an answer, they heard a tiny 'mew' at their feet.

Laughing, Jillian bent down and scooped up Scrappy, then, thrusting him into Petes' arms, said "Honey, the kitten's calling for you," as she led the way back into his apartment.''

Holding the kitten up to eye level, Pete looked it right in the eyes and said "Scrappy, your timing stinks!" for which he was awarded another tiny 'mew.' Exasperated, he thought _this cat has to be a female!_

********

Hearing the incessant ringing in his ear, Pete rolled over, and seeing that it said nine-thirty, gave the alarm clock button a swift whack. The ringing didn't stop and he realized that it wasn't the alarm clock, it was the phone. Groaning, he reached over Jillians' sleeping form and picked up the receiver.

"Hello" he grunted in a groggy voice.

Jean Reed was on the other end. "Hi Pete, it's Jean._ Oops, I woke him up._ I hope I didn't wake you; Jim said that you need some ideas on what to get Jillian for Christmas. She and I are going out shopping today so I just wanted to let you know that I'll try to find out what she'd like."

Trying hard to focus on the conversation so soon after waking up he said "Uhh, hi Jean. Yeah, I did ask him if he would ask you if you could get some suggestions for me. I actually have one that I'm thinking of; I just can't talk about it, right now."

"Oh"…and then "OH! I'm sorry. I'll call back later…er…uhm, you can call me…uhm, whenever you get the chance." and hanging up quickly she thought _Oh my gosh! I can't believe…Oh; I've gotta talk to Jillian. Rats! I can't call her…she's not home!_

"Oh, brother" Pete muttered, "I'll never hear the end of it, now!"

"Who were you talking to?" Jillian asked, just coming out of her slumber.

"That was Jean. She had a question for me."

"Oh; did you give her an answer?" Mumbled Jillian, in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that she's got more questions, now."

"Mmm. We're going shopping later, maybe I can answer them for her"

"I really don't think that she'll actually ask."

By now Jillian was waking up and beginning to follow the conversation a little more closely. Bolting upright she said "Oh my gosh! Did you say that was Jean? Does she know that I'm here?"

"Well good morning, Sunshine! Now you're following the conversation." he deadpanned at her.

"You do sarcasm so well. You should take your act on the road!" she shot back.

"Seriously, though" he said as he pulled Jillian over to him and kissed her "Good morning. I love you."

"And I love you" she replied lovingly.

Several moments of silence ticked by as Pete stared into Jillians' eyes.

"Jillian, let's get married on Christmas Eve."

"What?"

"I said, let's get married on Christmas Eve."

"Pete…"

"You do still want to marry me, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Pete; but I don't want you to think that we have to get married so soon just because I spent the night here. I mean, technically, I've spent the night here once already and nothing happened then, either. I'll admit that, yeah, I was a little uncomfortable, at first, but once I fell asleep, I was fine. Besides…"

Holding up his hand to stop her from going on "That's not why, Sunshine. I love you and I just want to wake up with you by my side every day for the rest of my life…that's why."

Her eyes shining with delight, Jillian replied "I feel the same way, Pete. I love you so much."

"Then say that you'll marry me on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, I'll marry you on Christmas Eve." and then concerned "But where are we going to find someone to marry us on such short notice?"

"One of my good friends just happens to be a priest. I'm sure he'll marry us. We just need to get your family out here, and I'm sure that my folks will want to drive down from Seattle.

_Take a deep breath, Jillian, 'ole girl. You're getting married and meeting your new mother-in-law and father-in-law on the same day. Okay, deal with one issue at time. _

Sighing heavily, Jillian said "Pete, I'm not Catholic. Are you sure that he'll marry us, anyway?"

"I don't know. If not, that's okay, we'll go down to the courthouse and get the Justice of the Peace to marry us. Do you think you're family can get here in time?"

"NO!" and then lowering her voice a bit "Uhm, I mean 'no'…I don't think we need to invite them."

Not believing what he was hearing, he said, "Not invite your family? Are you serious? Why wouldn't we invite them?"

"It's too short of notice; they'll never be able to get enough seats on a flight; where will they all stay…"

"Sunshine, stop it; you're over-thinking this. Everything will work out, you'll see. Let's just call them and…"

"No Pete! They'll drive us both nuts! You've met 'em; they don't do anything on a 'small' basis. If they come out here, a small church wedding or even a quick trip to the Justice of the Peace will turn into a huge chaotic phenomenon. If we don't end up in a rubber room before it's all said and done, it'll be a miracle worthy of the holy season itself! That's not how I want to remember our wedding day, okay?"

"Then what exactly do you suggest that we do?" he asked, looking at her as if he were expecting some great solution to just flow forth from her.

In a tone that left no room for discussion, she said "I'll call them and tell them that we're getting married, here in L.A., and that we will plan a trip back home in a month…or so…and they can plan a reception, if they want to. Everyone will be happy that way…and we'll get to keep our sanity!"

_Come on Jillian, you can't fool me; I know you at least want your parents and John to be here,_ he thought.

A thoughtful look filled his face and Pete replied "Ya think it'll work?"

"It's gotta work. Besides, I'm only telling them that we are getting married; I don't plan on telling them the date until afterwards. Leaves less room for surprise visitors, that way."

"Okay, but if they ask, it was all YOUR idea to keep them in the dark. I don't want to be in a bad position with my in-laws from the start" _There's too many of 'em" _he thought to himself.

"You won't be. Now, get over here and kiss me good morning in a proper way!"

"My pleasure, Sunshine."

********

The next week and half flew by in the blink of an eye. In a whirlwind of activity, blood tests and a marriage license were obtained, and plans had been made for an early afternoon trip to the Justice of the Peace on Christmas Eve. Jim and Jean were going to stand up for Pete and Jillian, and of course, Mac, Mary and Mrs. O'Brien wanted to be there as well.

Jillian called her family, and had a lengthy conversation with both of her parents, and three of her siblings that were at her parents' house at the time. Nearly one hour into the phone call, they were finally placated enough with the idea of a near future visit in which they could hold a reception for the newlyweds.

Pete and Jim had gone to the jewelry store on their dinner break earlier in the week and Pete had picked out a beautiful diamond-cut, brushed white gold wedding band. He knew this was the one that Jillian liked because he had seen her looking at in a jewelry catalogue a while back. He had a feeling that he was getting the matching band because the Jeweler had smiled when he picked it out and said "That seems to be a popular style this week…for both men and women."

********

December 24th dawned bright and early. Jillian hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before, as she had spent the night over at the Reeds' house. Jean and Mary had planned an impromptu bridal shower for her, inviting all of the wives of the officers on Pete and Jim's' shift, and Mrs. O'Brien, as well.

It had been a long night, with a lot of laughing and teasing going on. Jillian had taken a lot of ribbing from the other wives about her ability to get the departments' 'sworn bachelor' to the altar.

"Jean?" Jillian, looking rather pale and like a scared rabbit, said to her friend.

"Are you okay Jillian?" Jean asked, concerned.

"I'm a nervous wreck! I'm getting married in less than three hours and I have all of these 'what ifs' just flying through my mind!"

"Relax, will you. You're just nervous. It's natural. Every bride goes through it." Jean laughed.

"But, what if I'm not cut out to be wife material? What if, after we're married, Pete decides that he'd rather be a bachelor…I mean he's been one for a long time? What if…?

Putting a comforting hand on Jillians' arm, Jean said "Jillian, will you stop! Pete loves you; and you love him. You two will be fine…you already are fine. You get along fabulously. You spend every waking moment together when the two of you aren't working. A piece of paper, declaring you husband and wife, isn't going to suddenly make that continuity go away."

Smiling and giving her friend a big hug, Jillian replied "You're right; it's just nerves. Thanks."

*******

_Meanwhile, at Petes' apartment…_

Jim, having stayed over at Petes' place, so the women could have the house, had thrown together a bachelor party for the groom. Since their shift was on a three day off rotation, most of their fellow officers from their shift were in attendance, as were a few of Petes' close civilian friends.

The party didn't break up until nearly four in the morning. By that time, Pete was overwhelmed with advice on how to be a good husband and keep peace in the family; all while still managing to believe that he was the one 'who wore the pants in the family.'

Jim, sensing his friends' quiet mood ventured "Pete, you okay, man?"

Coming out of his quiet meditation, he smiled at his partner and said in an awe-filled voice,

"Jim, I'm getting married today."

Laughing at his sudden revelation, Jim said "Yeah, and I'd say it's about time, too! I've only been telling ya' for three years that you need to settle down."

Still awestruck, he replied "Yeah, I guess you have, haven't you." and then chuckling, he added "Just because I finally listened, doesn't mean that you get to call the shots on the street, though. I'm still the senior partner, even if you are the more experienced husband, got it?

Slapping Pete on the back in a 'guy bonding kind of way', Jim replied "Deal."

********

The two couples were to meet at the courthouse at noon. The nuptials were scheduled to take place at a quarter after. Mac, standing in for Jillian's father was to be the one to give her away. Jean and Jim were Matron of Honor and Best Man.

At Eleven-fifty, Jillian and Jean walked into the courthouse to find Mary and Mac, and Mrs. O'Brien waiting outside of the matrimonial judge's chambers.

The trio quickly gathered around the girls, commenting to Jillian how beautiful she looked in her snow white, tea length dress, and dainty white pumps.

Shortly after noon, Pete and Jim walked through the front door of the courthouse.

Jillian, catching sight of Pete in his dress uniform, drew in a deep breath. He was the most handsome man that she had ever lain eyes on...and he looked as nervous as she felt!

Their eyes locked and they exchanged anticipating, shy smiles that were not lost on the others standing around them.

Choosing the moment carefully, Mac spoke up and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, shall we get this show on the road. We can't keep the judge waiting," as he opened up the door to the matrimonial judges chambers.

As Jillian and Pete stepped into the room, Jillian was rendered speechless. Sitting in the judge's chambers, on rows of chairs, were Jillian's' parents and all six of her siblings, along with Petes' parents.

Jillian's' face broke into a huge smile as she caught sight of her parents. She reached for Petes' hand and looked up into his eyes and silently mouthed "Thank you."

Smiling at her, he mouthed "You're welcome."

Judge Andrews came into the room and everyone stood up.

Laughing, he said "Relax, this isn't a trial, it's a wedding ceremony. Sit down everyone."

Pete and Jim stood up front to the left of the judge; Jillian and Jean to the right.

When asked who was giving this bride away, Jillian's parents both stepped forth and said, "We do."

Jillian and Pete turned to face each other, and holding on to each other's hands, they repeated the vows spoken by the judge.

"Do you Jillian Rose Martinez, take Peter Joseph Malloy…."

"I do."

"And do you Peter Joseph Malloy, take Jillian Rose Martinez…"

"I do."

They then exchanged matching wedding bands.

Smiling broadly, the Judge said "Peter Joseph Malloy and Jillian Rose Martinez, by the powers vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you 'Man and Wife.' Peter, you may kiss your bride."

The room erupted into cheers as they exchanged a very passionate kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. It gives me great pleasure to present to you, 'Mr. and Mrs. Peter Joseph Malloy.'"

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Honey. I love you, too."

The End

I hope that everyone reading this will enjoy it at much as I did, while writing it. My special thanks to the two women that have really encouraged me through e-mail exchanges; I really appreciate the time that you have taken in exchanging correspondence, ideas and critiques. I hope to see stories from both of you very soon.


End file.
